M. Farahmand, A. J. J. Bos, J. Huizenga, L. De Nardo and C. W. E. Van Eijk, Design of a new tissue-equivalent proportional counter based on a gas electron multiplier, Nuclear Instruments and Methods in Physics Research, 509 (1-3), pp. 262-267, (2003) discloses that by employing a Gas Electron Multiplier a new type of mini multi-element Tissue-Equivalent Proportional Counter (TEPC) has been designed and constructed. This paper describes the design of this novel counter. The first pulse height measurements with this counter for both methane- and propane-based Tissue Equivalent gases are presented. These results show promising properties for application of this novel type TEPC in microdosimetric measurements.
B. Boutruchet, J. M. Bordy, J. Barthe, P. Segurt, G. Portal “A New Concept of a High Sensitivity Tissue Equivalent Proportional Counter for Individual Neutron Dosimetry”, Rad. Prot. Dosimetry vol. 52, Nos 1-4, pp 335-338, 1994 discloses a concept of TEPC for personal radiation protection monitoring. A high sensitivity to neutron and gamma radiation is obtained by the use of a multichannel cathode. Electrons and ions drift in an electric field created in each channel by a bias current inside the cathode material. Three stages are described, a single-channel counter with a needle anode, a one and five channel counter with a wire anode and a multicellular counter with nine wire anodes and more than 250 channels. The first results on the electric filed distribution and electron behavior are presented. A quasi Dirac chord length distribution is determined. An example of the microdosimetric spectrum obtained with a monoenergetic neutron irradiation is shown.
J. Dubeau and A. J. Waker, “Neutron microdosimetric response of a gas electron multiplier”, Radiation Protection Dosimetry, 128 (4), pp. 413-420, 2008 discloses a new high-sensitivity tissue equivalent proportional counter (TEPC) on the basis of the gas electron multiplier (GEM) detector used in high-energy physics experiments has been designed, constructed and tested in a variety of neutron fields. The GEM-TEPC makes use of a lithographically produced strip readout system to achieve the equivalent of a large number of miniature TEPC detector elements. This new device could be used as the basis of an electronic personal dosimeter for gamma and neutron mixed radiation fields.
S. Sasaki, K. Saito, K. Takahashi, H. Tawara, T. Doke, K. Miuchi, T. Komiyama, H. Kitamura, Y. Uchihori, K. Terasawa, Development of a New Space Dosimeter Based on LET measurements of Heavy Charged Particles, presented at the IEEE Nuclear Science and Medical Imaging Symposium, Anaheim 2012, discusses an instrument able to do the complete 3D reconstruction of a charged particle track for the exact determination of the linear energy transfer rather than the lineal energy, as is measured by TEPCs. The instrument has a 2D readout pattern. The anodes are small spots where signal amplification happens through gas avalanching.